Crossover War
by Cerv23
Summary: The Samurai Pizza Cats are trapped in the Digimon universe. Part one of a series.
1. Pizza to go

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Samurai Pizza Cats. Someone else owns them. Not me.

This following fanfic is a Digimon/Samurai Pizza Cats crossover. It is my first crossover and I hope to do many more. Thank you. So, have a nice day!  


Pizza to Go

The giant robot of Speedy was crushing little Tokyo. The cats were about to get ready to fight it, but they had a full house at the pizza shop. Guido and Speedy were napping in the closet will Polly and Francine served all the costumers.

"Polly, get Guido and Speedy. I'll handle this," Francine said.

"If you insist!" Polly said happily. She went to the closet.

"GET UP!" Polly yelled and added a good smack on the head to both of them with her pan.

"Hey! Hehehehe. Don't be tough on us," Speedy pleaded.

"We have to fight the Big Cheese's robot," Polly said with another smack.

"Oh, sorry. Let's go!" Speedy ran to the pizza ovens. Guido and Polly followed. They jumped in the secret entrance and got suited up while they slid down the tube. Francine was able to get to the controls. She aimed the gun, that was on top of the pizza house, to fire the cats to the robot.

"Attention, we are about to launch the Samurai Pizza Cats on a special mission. For your own protection please remain in back of the white line until blastoff has been completed. This has been a special report. Have a nice day. Kaboom!" She said and fired the cats. A portal opened in front of the gun and sucked the cats in.

"At least they didn't get shoot into a building," Francine said.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Gatomon, no!" Yelled Hikari. Her Digimon friend was just sucked into a strange portal and out shot three blurs.

"What was that?" Asked Mimi. CRASH. Three pairs of feet and tails were jammed into a tree.

"OWWW!" Yelled one of the things. Three cat creatures pulled them selves out of the tree.

"Who or what are you?" Asked Koushiro.

"We're the Samurai Pizza Cats," the three figures said and struck a pose.

"The what?" Asked Taichi.

"The Samurai Pizza Cats!" Yelled the one in pink. "Where are we?"

"The Digimon World," said Koushiro.

"What happened to Little Tokyo?" asked the one in white.

"Obviously that portal, that sucked up Gatomon, sucked up these three from their world. Gatomon must be in their universe, because they are here. Prodigous!" Koushiro informed them all.

"What ever. But how do we get back?" Asked the Pizza Cat in blue.

"Hmmm. What exactly was going on before you were transported here?" Koushiro asked.

"We were being fired out our big gun to fight the Big Cheese's giant robot that was terrorizing Little Tokyo," said the one in white. 

"And I was working with the Digivices," Koushiro said.

"So you're good guys?" Taichi asked.

"Yes. By the way I'm Speedy Cerviche," said the Pizza Cat in white.

"And I'm Polly Esther," said the Pizza Cat in pink. She struck a pose and Hikari ran over and hugged her.

"You're so cute!" Hikari said.

"Well ... I know," Polly said.

"And I am Guido Anchovi. Applause will do," said the Pizza Cat in blue.

"We're the Digidestineds. I'm Taichi and this Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Koushiro, Hikari, Takeru, and Jyou," Taichi said introducing the others. "And these are our Digimon friends, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, Tentamon, Patamon, Gomamon, and Gatomon was sucked into your world."

"Digimon?" The Samurai Pizza Cats asked.

This will take a while Koushiro thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"A Digimon is a digital monster. We are made from data from the internet," Gatomon tried to explain to Francine.

"That's nice, but can you help us destroy the Speedy look-a-like robot?" Francine pleaded to the strange creature had invaded the pizza shop and scared away the costumers.

"I'll try," Gatomon said and ran outside. "Hey! Big robot! Fight me!" Yelled Gatomon to the robot.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that?" The Big Cheese said to himself. He was controlling the robot from inside. For some reason the Pizza Cats hadn't showed up and instead this cat-like thing did.

"Lightning Claw!" Yelled Gatomon. Her claws just bounced off the robot's metal.

"HA! You can't beat me!" Laughed the overjoyed mouse. "I win!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maybe we can recreate the actions taken that led to you being here," said Koushiro. "Is there any way you can tell your friend Francine to launch that cannon thing again?"

"No. Not unless she were to launch the Rescue Team," Speedy said.

"Ah ... what ever," Taichi said. "Koushiro get those Digivices ready!"

"Check!" Koushiro stated. Speedy reached for a little bell on his collar and jingled it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh my the Cats need help! But were are they? I'd better launch the Rescue Team and let them handle it," Francine said. In several minutes the four members of the Rescue Team were launched from their pizza shops.

"Lightning Claw!" 

That cat won't give up thought Francine. She was interrupted by a strange portal that opened in the sky above the city.

"What?" Francine didn't know what it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's with all the strange stuff happening?" Asked the Big Cheese. "He wait a minute. That's the Pizza Cats on the other side of that portal thing. I'll just reach up and grab them!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Watch out the robot is reaching down ... or up at us!" Taichi noted. The portal had opened above their heads. The other end seemed to be in the air above Little Tokyo. The robotic hand grabbed Hikari.

"No!" Yelled Taichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hikari, NO!" Screamed Gatomon.

Up in the air Hikari was struggling. Her crest and Digivice were activated.

"Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon! Your time has come Big Cheese. Celestial Arrow!" The beam of light hit and destroyed the robot. Angewomon flew in and grabbed Hikari. They flew up in to the portal.

"Now is your chance to go," said Koushiro. The three Pizza Cats jumped into the portal. The Digidestineds and their Digimon waved to their new found friends.

"Bye!" Yelled Polly.

"Thanks," Said Speedy.

"Can we go back? That Gatomon was cute, especially when she was Angewomon," pleaded Guido. Polly whacked him with her fan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've been thinking. We could merchandise off this experience. Digimon toys and trading cards!" Francine suggested.

"Nah, lets stick to pizza, Francine," Polly said. "By the way, where is Speedy and Guido?"

"I sent them to get a mop an hour ago," Francine said.

"Francine, I'll get that mop for you. Oh, and hand me that pan please."

__

The End


	2. Twin Samuari

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or SPC. Just like before.

This is my second crossover story. It's kind of a sequel to **Pizza to Go**. So enjoy!

As often doesn't happen at this part of the show,

The Pizza Cats and Digimon will team up for a go.

The Big Cheese has captured Lucille,

How will she get out of this ordeal?

That's not the half of it,

But you'll just have to read, so sit!

So, "Good golly Miss Polly get out of there ..."

Twin Samurai

"I dropped my green M&M's over there!" Warned Francine. Too late. Poly rolled into the kitchen, out, in, out, into the kitchen and knocked Guido into Polly's chute to get suited up for battle.

"Ahhhhhhh-" Guido couldn't be heard anymore.

"Oh dear!" Polly said. 

Guido dropped out in front of the pizza shop in Polly's armor. A mother and her son stopped.

"Oh my! One of the Pizza Cats is a cross dresser! Come along," she said to her son and they walk away. 

"Do we have to Mama-san?"

Polly ran out and grabbed Guido.

"Lets go in side," Polly dragged Guido inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Is the cloning device ready?" Asked the Big Cheese.

"Yes," replied Bad Bird.

"Did you capture Lucille?" Asked the Big Cheese.

"Yes," replied Bad Bird.

"Did you remember to pick up my dry cleaning?" Asked the Big Cheese.

"Ah, no," replied Bad Bird.

"Now what will I wear to the defeating of the Pizza Cats?" Yelled the Big Cheese.

"Sorry. I'll send some Ninja Crowes to pick it up," pleaded Bad Bird.

"Start the cloning machine!" Ordered the Big Cheese.

"Cloning machine ready," reported a Ninja Crowes. "Starting cloning machine!"

"Soon the Samurai Pizza Cats will-"

"Can I have some fresh sushi?" Screamed Lucille from her cage.

"Do you mind?" The Big Cheese asked.

"Yes!"

"Finish the cloning!" Ordered the Big Cheese. Three tubes started to glow. They started to open-

"What happened to the mist?" Asked the Big Cheese.

"It was out of the budget," informed Bad Bird. The three clones stepped out of the machine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Up ahead!" Yelled Taichi. The group had been trapped in a rocky valley and the only way out was up ahead. It was a steep incline, but they made it. At the top was a door.

"How are we supposed to get past that?" Asked Sora.

"Allow me," said Koushiro. He got out his computer and found a spot to plug it into the wall.

"Weird," commented Sora. Koushiro was busy working on his computer when a horse-like Digimon flew down near them.

"To pass here you must pass a test," he said.

"Who's that?" Asked Taichi.

"That's Unimon. Jyou and me met him on Infinity Mountain," said the ever cheer full Gomamon.

"A test? I hope it's not a math test. I hate math," complained Mimi.

"No. I will send you on a mission that you must pass," Unimon said.

"Good," exclaimed Mimi.

"But it may involve math," Unimon warned.

"Great. Sure give us a mission with math in it. I hate math!" Cried Mimi.

"It was a joke," said Unimon quickly.

"What is the mission?" Asked Yamato.

"You must help your friends in need. Just step through the door to their aid. The doors opened to reveal a passage way to another world ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We challenge the Samurai Pizza Cats to a battle! The loser must leave Little Tokyo forever!" Yelled three Pizza Cats look-a-likes. One looked like Speedy only in red. One looked like Polly only in purple. And one looked like Guido only in green. 

"We accept!" Yelled the real Pizza Cats. 

"There is only one rule, hand to hand combat only. No special attacks!" Yelled the Speedy clone.

"We agree !" Yelled the real Speedy.

"Stop the yelling!" said the Big Cheese. He was sitting in a foldable chair holding a soda and some popcorn. "We can hear you just fine!"

The Speedy clone and real Speedy lunged at each other, swords drawn.

The Polly clone and real Polly lunged at each other, swords drawn.

The Guido clone and real Guido lunged at each other, swords drawn.

The battle raged for about an hour, but since the show is limited to a half an hour we'll cut it short.

"We can't win," said Polly. The clone kicked Polly in the stomach. She fell to the ground.

"How are they so strong?" Asked Speedy.

"Well if the Big Cheese cloned us that means he could have given them super strength," Guido said.

"Did he just say that?" Polly asked.

"There was a sci-fi movie marathon on last night," explained Speedy.

"Then that's cheating to give them super strength!" Polly exclaimed.

"To bad!" The clones finished off the Pizza Cats with a final blow.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" Asked Koushiro.

"This looks like Little Tokyo. When I was sucked up by that portal," Gatomon said.

"So do we have to help the Pizza Cats?" Asked Yamato.

"Most likely," said Koushiro. 

"Over there! I think I hear fighting!" Taichi said and headed ran towards the sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"I win. I win. I win," chanted the Big Cheese.

"Not so fast!" yelled a unknown voice. The Big Cheese turned to see sixteen strange creatures running at him.

"Digivolving time!" One of the said.

"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to Togemon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to Angemon!" The clones knocked the other Digimon before they could Digivolve.

"Nova Blast!" Attacked Greymon. The clones jumped away.

"Needle Spray!" Attacked Togemon. The needle bounced off the clones. 

"Meteor Wing!" Attacked Birdramon. The clones jumped in and out of the of the attack, untouched.

"Hand of-" the Speedy clone rammed into Angemon.

"This getting boring," he said.

"Time to lose!" Said Taichi as he jumped onto the Speedy clone. Speedy flipped Taichi on the ground and put his sword to his throat.

"Greymon Digivolve to MetalGreymon!" Greymon turned into a more powerful dinosaur-like Digimon.

"Giga Cannons!" The missiles blasted the clones. They regrouped, but hit hard.

"Go Birdramon!" Yelled Sora

"Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon!" Sora went and helped Taichi.

"Togemon, go!" Mimi yelled.

"Togemon Digivolve to Lilymon!" The Digimon flew up near Garudamon.

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Giga Cannons!"

The attacks all hit the clones. A huge blast lit up the sky, that was getting dark. There was nothing left.

"We won!" Yelled Taichi. A portal opened up and sucked up the Digimon and their human friends. Speedy saw The Big Cheese ran away.

"What about Lucille?" Asked Guido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me out!" Yelled Lucille. Her hair started to lift up and missiles fired. Bad Bird was hit and went through a window. The Ninja Crowes were all so blasted.

"Awww!" They yelled. The cage burst open. Lucille stepped out and stepped on a Ninja Crowe.

"That'll teach you!" She said and left the building.

__

The End


	3. Batty Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Blade (Marvel Comics), and Digimon.

This is my weirdest story yet. It is a three way crossover, Digimon/Blade/Buffy. If you don't know Blade is a he's a half vampire, half human who hunts and destroys evil vampires from the Marvel comic universe. And if you don't know who Buffy the Vampire Slayer is, you need to get out more. Enjoy.

Batty Nights

Buffy and Willow walked the dark alley.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Willow asked. She hugged herself tighter to keep warm.

"I'm sure ..... there!" Yelled Buffy. She ran down the rest of the alley.

"Wait up," Willow grumbled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Willow heard Buffy yell.

"That can't be good," Willow said. She ran towards Buffy's yell. She came to a dead stop when she saw the figure standing over Buffy's body. It's cape swayed in the wind.

"Blood!" It yelled and jumped at Willow.

"Your feast is over," said a voice from the shadows. A figure in black stepped out. He pulled a sword off his back and lunged at the creature.

"Buffy?" Willow asked as she kneeled down next to Buffy.

"What?" Buffy mumbled.

"Your ok!" Willow yelled as she hugged Buffy. "What happened?"

"I turned the corner and met up with this vampire thing ..... he attacked. He didn't bite me a think," she said. Buffy looked at the man in black, "who is that?"

"I'm not sure," Willow said.

The creature jumped up into the air and flew away. The man in black started to go after it, but stopped.

"Are you ok?" He asked the two.

"Ya. Who are you?" Buffy asked. She stood up to face him.

He paused for a minute, "I'm Blade."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The creature flew away. It didn't know why it was here. Or how it got here.

"I must find a way back home," it said. It flew down to a small group of teenagers.

"What is that!" Yelled one of them. The creature grabbed him ready to sink it's teeth into his neck.

"Xander!" Yelled one of the other teens.

"Let go of me," Xander gagged.

"Fresh food," the creature said as it licked his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you're a vampire, but a good one," Willow said.

"Yes. That wasn't a normal vampire. It was different," Blade said.

"I notices that. His outfit was very different. Right Willow?" Buffy asked.

Before Willow could answer a scream filled the air. The group ran towards the scream.

The creature held Xander above it's head.

"Oh no!" Willow yelled. Buffy lunged at the creature with a stake. The creature pushed her aside. Blade then attacked with his sword. Again the creature pushed it's assailant aside.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked as she got up.

"I am Myotismon," the creature said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DemiDevimon! Where is Myotismon?" Gatomon asked the black ball with wings.

"I don't know. He was about to torture me for losing to the Digidestined again, but he was sucked into a portal of some kind," DemiDevimon said.

"I wonder what happened to him," Gatomon said.

"I don't care! With him gone .... I claim that I am the new leader!" He yelled.

"What!?!" Gatomon yelled in surprise.

"You heard me," he said.

'Better wait, I don't want to be as foolish him,' Gatomon thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy and Blade both attacked Myotismon. This was a very strange vampire and they both didn't know what to expect.

"Are you ok, Xander?" Cordelia asked. Xander had fallen from Myotismon's grip when he was attacked.

"I think so ..." he said.

Willow watched the fight. "If only Giles were here. Maybe he could think of something. The school wasn't that far away. Maybe she could get him.

"I'll be back," Willow said as she ran away.

"Where is she going?" Cordelia asked.

"Crimson Lightning!" A red whip-like energy beam knocked Buffy to the ground.

"I didn't know vampires had that kind of power," Buffy remarked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh no! he's not here!" Willow yelled. The library was empty. "Maybe one of these books then?"

She started searching. She had to find something. She was reaching up on a high shelf when a book fell on her head.

"Owwww!" She said. Willow picked up the book. "Hmmm." She opened to a page that depicted a battle. There were several in fact, but this on caught her eye. A tall vampire was firing blasts of red energy at a man in black that looked like Blade and a girl that looked like Buffy.

"Weird," she said. She leafed through the rest of the book. Two pages, that were before the one of Buffy, Blade and Myotismon, showed two other battles. 

"This is really weird. This looks like Chinatown or something. And there are three little cats, how cute. I better go," Willow said and ran back to the battle.

"I need another stake!" Buffy yelled. Myotismon had broken all of them. Blade kept on battling with his sword. Of course they both had real trouble when Myotismon used his Crimson Lighting.

"Buffy! I may have a way to stop him!" Willow yelled. On the way there she had saw an incantation of some kind.

"How?" Buffy asked.

"I found this book. It says here a battle will take place among the different parallel universes. This is a small battle now. We have to put him back in his home universe," Willow said. She pointed to the incantation.

"Ok. Do it!" Buffy said.

"You won't win vampire!" Blade yelled. He jabbed at Myotismon with his sword. It tore a hole in Myotismon's cape.

"You won't win!" Myotismon cried. He knocked Blade's sword out of his hand.

"Huh?" Blade was suddenly distracted by Willow chanting.

"What are you doing foolish girl?" Myotismon asked as he stepped closer to her.

Willow finished chanting. She got scared when nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?"

"Willow, no!" Buffy screamed. Suddenly a beam of light came out of the sky and hit Myotismon.

"What!?!" Myotismon cried. A portal opened in the sky and sucked up Myotismon.

"Yes!" Willow yelled.

"Hey, what about me? I'm not from this place either," Blade said.

"Well ....." 

Another portal opened and sucked Blade in.

"Wow ...... this was unusual," Buffy said. Willow agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Myotismon! You're back!" DemiDevimon said. He quickly landed and hid his face behind his wings.

"I believe you still have to be punished," Myotismon said as he stepped closer to the quivering Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what you're saying is that a whole bunch of universes are going to get into a huge fight?" Buffy asked.

"And destroy each other if it's not stopped," Willow added. She closed the book and frowned.

"But where did this book come from? It seems to convenient," Giles said. They had made their way back to the library. He was there this time.

"I agree. Maybe it was here to warn us about the battle," Willow suggested.

"Maybe ..... we'll have to wait and see."

__

The End


	4. Deleted

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or DC comics.

If you haven't noticed this is a becoming a multipart story. That is so like me. A story can't be just one part, it has to at least two. Anyway here is the fourth part of ..... 

The Crossover War! this one is a Digimon/Teen Titans crossover. The Teen Titans are a group of teen super heroes in the DC comic universe. Enjoy!

Deleted

"Watch it Raven!" Kid Flash (a.k.a. Wally West) yelled to the cloaked figure. She turned to see the giant insect swing at her with it's claws. She disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"What are these things?" Asked Changeling (a.k.a. Garfield Logan).

"I'm not sure. They look like praying mantises. Only a whole lot bigger!" Cyborg 

(a.k.a. Victor Stone) said, firing at one of the insects.

"I wish Robin and the others were here," Changeling said. He turned into an elephant and stomped towards another of the insects.

"What are they?" Raven asked.

"We are Snimon!" One of the insects yelled.

"Snimon?" Cyborg mused. He was hit by one of the Snimon's attacks.

"No!" Kid Flash yelled. He sped around one Snimon's legs. Faster and faster Kid Flash ran around the giant insect-like legs. The Snimon soon got confused and fell over.

They had managed to keep the Snimon in the park. They didn't want them to destroy the city.

"Hey! Need a little help?" Yelled Wonder Girl. Behind her flew Starfire and Robin drove in on his bike.

"Did we miss much?" Robin asked.

"Ya. We need major pest control," Changeling joked.

Starfire shot beams at the Snimon and they disappeared slowly and they were gone.

"We won!" Changeling cheered.

"What where they?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," Robin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garfield walked into the mansion, his home, to be greeted by Questor. Questor and Garfield did not get along. Questor would probably rather work anywhere else. Not that it was his job as Garfield's butler, but it felt like it sometimes.

"What's new?" Garfield asked.

"Your father is away again," Questor replied with his usual grumpy tone.

"Oh well. Looks like we have the whole place all to ourselves, Questor ol' buddy," Garfield said with a smirk.

"On the contraire! I wouldn't dream of spending so much time with you. I'm going out," he replied.

"Well you have fun. Maybe bring back a girl," Garfield joked.

"Mr. Logan, you are not a child. Must you act like on?" Questor asked angrily.

"Garfield would have answered, but a scream from outside interrupted him. Garfield fan out to see what it was. Two Snimon were attacking a small group of people.

"You had better not get any ideas!" Questor ordered.

"Sorry Questor, but this has to be done," Garfield said as he transformed into a lion. He jumped at the two Snimon.

"Twin Sickles!" One Snimon attacked. Garfield was able to dodge it. He then changed into a gorilla.

"Lets see you get me now!" Garfield yelled. He looked so much like the animals he changed into except that they were always green. Garfield's skin and hair, when he was a human, were green also.

One of the Snimon swung at him and hit him in the head. He fell unconscious and was carried away by the Snimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Another one of the world's finest super heroes was captured by the giant insects today. Superman was attacked and defeated. It looks like there is no hope for the earth."_

"Just listen to the news!" Wonder Girl said.

"This is very bad. They even got Garfield," Raven said. The rest of the Titans where at their headquarters, Titan Tower.

"I'm getting more info," said Cyborg. He picked up the list that just came out of the computer. "Man this bad."

"What? Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman!" Starfire read off.

"We have to do something," Robin ordered.

"We need to know their weakness. We can't just attack without a tactic," Starfire said.

"We have to attack them now before they destroy this planet," Cyborg said.

"It's the best tactic we have," Raven said.

"Then lets do it," Robin ordered. The alarm suddenly went off.

"They're here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There must be a thousand of them," commented Kid Flash.

They stood on top of the tower. The rest of the Titans prepared to fight. A shock from behind surprised them.

"They're attacking form behind us too!" Someone yelled.

Starfire was caught up in a memory that she remembered. Giant insects attacking her home planet.

"Watch out Raven!"

"My soul-self is needed now."

"Damn. They are tough."

"Starfire, why aren't you fighting?"

"They've got me!"

"Starfire!"

"Legs, you had better look out. Another bunch of bugs are coming!"

_"Starfire."_

"Where are you?"

_"In your mind, Starfire."_

"In my mind?"

_"Yes. The only way to stop them is to remember."_

"Remember what?"

_"The battle that almost destroyed you home planet."_

"Remember ....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are they?"

"I don't know."

"Wait! We found something!"

"Look at that."

"That's amazing."

"They are bits of data. We should be able to delete them."

"Yes. That's it!"

"Starfire ..... Starfire ...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Starfire ...."

"Huh?" Starfire asked as she came out of her daze.

"Help fight!" Raven yelled.

"I know how to destroy them!" Starfire said.

"How .... what?" Raven quickly asked surprised at what she just said.

"We need to get to the computer," Starfire said.

"Come on," Raven said as they quickly retreated inside. A blade from one of the Snimon cam through the roof and almost hit Starfire. They made their way into the depths of the tower.

"What do we do?" Raven asked.

"We need a computer virus. The Snimon are made up of data," Starfire said.

The two worked quickly to plant a virus into a weapon.

"But there are so many of them," Raven noted.

"It's a virus, it should spread," Starfire hopped.

"We had better get back to the battle," Raven said. Starfire grabbed the blaster. They had three missile-like ammunition. Each carried a virus. They made it back to the top of the tower.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked.

"We have the way to stop them," Raven answered.

"Good."

"Where are the others?" Starfire asked.

"On the ground. They got knocked off," Robin said.

"Quick! Fire on the Snimon!" Raven yelled.

"Bug spray!" Starfire yelled as shot on of the virus carrying missiles. A miss.

"Two left," Raven warned.

"Twin Sickles!"

The gun was knocked out of Starfire's hands.

"No!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laughed the Snimon that Starfire missed.

"Run!" Robin yelled.

__

The End


	5. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Disclaimer: I do not own DC comics, MARVEL comics, or Digimon.

The following is a Teen Titans/Spider-Girl/Digimon crossover. Teen Titans is DC and Spider-Girl is Marvel. These two would usually never meet. The main disaster starts here as the universes start to fall apart. The fifth installment in this crossover series.

Itsy Bitsy Spider

"Run!" Robin yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mayday!" Jimmy Yama yelled. May "Mayday" Parker, turned to see her friend running towards her.

"What's up?" May asked.

"Not much. Did you hear?" Jimmy asked.

"What?"

"Sabreclaw has escaped from jail. He's been terrorizing town. Didn't you hear?"

"No."

"And with The Fantastic Five missing this could be trouble."

"I gotta go."

~~~~~~~~~~~

May ran into an alley and put on her costume. The red mask was last. She jumped onto a wall and climbed up. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Help!"

"What is it?"

Spider-Girl followed the screams to find Sabreclaw.

"Stop!" Spider-Girl ordered.

"Spider-Girl!" Sabreclaw yelled in surprise.

"You're going down again!" Spider-Girl said.

"Not this time," Sabreclaw sneered.

"You're not gonna get all the fun Spider-Girl," a voice said. Wild Thing jumped down from a roof.

"Oh great," Spider-Girl mumbled.

"Hey bro!" she yelled as she punched Sabreclaw. Spider-Girl shot webbing at Sabreclaw, wrapping him up. Spider-Girl started to get dizzy. She noticed that wild Thing was also dizzy. Wild Thing fell to the ground. Spider-Girl was about to help her up, but fell also.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven was about to dodge the attack from one of the giant insects, but there was none.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I could've sworn ...... what are we doing on the roof?" Starfire asked. She held the special gun in her hands. She looked at it.

"Hold onto that. It might hold a clue to what we where doing," Robin said. Kid Flash sped up the side of Titan Tower.

"I'm a little confused," he said.

"What happened? And why don't we remember it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"There is still no word to where the missing super heroes are. No one seems to remember what happened. The damage done, from whatever happened, will cost the city dearly. That was the six-o'clock news-,"_ said the reporter on TV before Kid Flash shut it off.

"Why can't anyone remember?" Raven asked.

"I'm not sure. I have come to a conclusion though," Robin said.

"It'll have to wait. We have a security breach on the island," Cyborg stated.

"Lets go," Robin ordered.

The night was peaceful. Raven wondered what the breach could be. She sensed another presence on the island.

"Someone is here," Raven said.

"Who? Is it Garfield?" Wonder Girl asked.

"No. It's someone new," Raven answered.

"Over there. I detect someone," Cyborg pointed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run!" Robin yelled.

Raven was about to dodge the attack from one of the giant insects, but there was none.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I could've sworn ...... what are we doing on the roof?" Starfire asked. She held the special gun in her hands. She looked at it.

Raven went over too the fallen body of one of the other Teen Titans.

"Is Spider-Girl all right?" robin asked.

Spider-Girl slowly woke.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on Titan Tower," Raven said.

"Titan Tower?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Ya. You're a Teen Titan," Robin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wild Thing, are you all right?" Asked a voice.

"Where am I?" Wild Thing asked.

"You're in the Digimon World," said the voice.

"What?"

Wild Thing stood up to see who was talking. A small man in red was standing over her.

"I am Gennia," the man said.

"What am I doing here?" Wild Thing asked.

"You have been recruited to fight in an all out war," Gennia explained.

"What war?" She asked.

"A war that will destroy all of the universes that exist, ever existed, and will exist," Gennia explained. "If it's not stopped all will gone!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"A what?" Spider-Girl asked in surprise.

"A Teen Titan," Robin said again.

'Teen Titan? Yes, that sounds familiar. But I keep think that this isn't right. If so, then where do I belong?' She thought to herself.

"This doesn't seem ....... no! I don't even belong in this universe!" Spider-girl yelled.

"What? Yes ..... yes. She's right!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Hate to break it to you, Spidey, but ..... you're disappearing!" Robin said as he pointed at Spider-Girl's disappearing legs.

"What? No!" Screamed Spider-Girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Mayday!" Jimmy Yama yelled. May "Mayday" Parker, turned to see her friend running towards her.

"What's up?" May asked.

"Not much. Did you hear?" Jimmy asked.

"What? I was just ..... I mean how did I get here?" May asked.

"Get where?" Jimmy asked.

"I ...... hey. Weren't you going to tell me that Sabreclaw escaped from jail?" May asked.

"I was ..... how did you know?" 

"Never mind that. I have to go. Bye," May said as she ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~

May ran into an alley and put on her costume. The red mask was last. She jumped onto a wall and climbed up. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Help!"

"What is it?"

Spider-Girl followed the screams to find Sabreclaw.

"Stop!" Spider-Girl ordered.

"Spider-Girl!" Sabreclaw yelled in surprise.

"Deja vu all over again," Spider-Girl said.

"Not this time," Sabreclaw sneered.

"Enter Wild Thing ....," Spider-Girl said. Silence.

"So you where expecting Wild thing to come?" Sabreclaw laughed.

"Where is she? She must have been sucked into the universe too. Or at least a universe. Where is she?" Spider-Girl asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run!" Robin yelled.

Raven dodged an attack from one of the Snimon. Starfire turned and fired at the Snimon. Direct hit.

"Yes!" Starfire cheered.

Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Cyborg made their way to the top of Titan Tower. The Snimon started to disappear.

"We did it," Kid Flash said as he sat on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"How can I help?" Wild thing asked.

"You must now go back to your universe and find the called Blade," Gennia told her.

"Blade? Who is that?" Wild Thing asked. This wasn't what she was used to.

"Go now. I have more work to do," Gennia said. Wild Thing started to go after him but was topped short. A beam of light sent Wild thing to the ground. She opened her eyes to see that she was now on top of a building. She went to the edge to see exactly where she was.

"Where is she?" Spider-Girl asked.

"Right here. You weren't going to get all the fun. Hey bro," Wild Thing said as she jumped from the building. She stood next to Spider-Girl.

"Where were you?" Spider-Girl asked.

"In the Digimon world or something. I'll tell you later," Wild Thing said.

Wild Thing kicked Sabreclaw. Spider-Girl charged in and punched.

"Ahhhh!" Sabreclaw yelled. Spider-Girl webbed him up.

"Not bad," Wild Thing commented.

"You where saying about a Digi something?" Spider-Girl asked.

"A little short guy, told me to search out someone called Blade," Wild Thing said.

"Blade ....... Blade. I know that name!" Spider-Girl exclaimed.

"You do?" Wild Thing asked.

"My father told me about him. They knew each other," Spider-Girl remembered.

"Who is your dad?"

"Spider-Man."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did they survive?"

"I don't know, Master."

"Both of their universes should have been destroyed!"

"It won't happen again. I assure you."

"I had better not."

"Should I plan another attack?"

"Yes. This time I will win."

"Who was helping them? Whoever it was will pay?"

__

The End


	6. Transformed

Disclaimer: I do not own Beast Wars/Transformers or Digimon.

This is a Digimon/Beast Wars crossover. The good guys are the Maximals: Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Rattrap, Cheetor, Tigertron, Airazor, and Dinobot. The bag guys are the Predicons: Megatron, Scorpinox, Taruantalus, Black Arachnia, Waspinator, Terrorsoar, and Inferno. Enjoy.

Transformed

"Cheetor Maximize!" Cheetor yelled. He transformed out of his cheetah beast mode and into robot mode. He drew his gun and fired on Waspinator.

"Waspinator, is not scared of cat-bot," he buzzed.

'That is one annoying voice,' Cheetor thought.

Cheetor fired shoot after shoot at Waspinator. He was able to dodge every single one.

"Cat-bot has lousy aim," Waspinator said.

Cheetor fired one more shot and hit Waspinator right in the chest. Waspinator crashed into a rock and burst into pieces.

"Why does Waspinator always get blown up?" Waspinator asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how did the recon mission go?" Rattrap asked back at Maximal HQ.

"Not to well. Waspinator showed up and I picked up Meg's signature approaching.

"Megatron must have also picked up the signal from that alien device," Optimus Primal said.

"We had better head back there then," Rhinox suggested.

"Rattrap, Rhinox stay here. Cheetor, Dinobot you're with me," Optimus ordered.

"Want us to contact Tigertron and Airazor?" Rattrap asked.

"Yes. Give them the coordinates to the alien device and tell them to meet us there," Optimus said as he got on the elevator-like device with Cheetor and Dinobot. It went down to let them out. Optimus transformed into his robot mode before it hit the ground. Cheetor and Dinobot stayed in their beast modes.

In his robot mode, Optimus has a jet pack. Optimus quickly flew away with the other two right behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tigertron!" Yelled a voice from above. Tigertron looked up to see Airazor. She flew down and transformed. Her beast mode was a hawk. 

"I just tried to contact home base and couldn't," Airazor reported.

"That's strange. I've been picking up a strange signal in that direction," Tigertron added.

"I think we should check it out," Airazor suggested.

"Why not?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Megatron, how much longer?" Terrorsoar asked from above. He was in his Pterodactyl beast mode. Megatron was in his T-rex beast mode. the rest of the Predicons followed. Taruantalus in his tarantula beast mode, Black Arachnia in her black widow beast mode, Scorpinox in his scorpion beast mode, Waspinator in his wasp beast mode, and Inferno in his fire ant beast mode.

"You're whining is irritating me!" Taruantalus yelled at Terrorsoar.

"I needed all of you for this assignment. This alien device is more complicated then I thought," Megatron said.

"It is very powerful I am confident," Taruantalus said.

"Megatron, I detect two Maximal signatures approaching!" Black Archnia yelled. She had gone into robot mode.

"Waspinator and Terrorsoar will stay behind. Inferno, go see which Maximals are left at their base," Megatron ordered.

"Yes my Queen," Inferno said bowing and flying.

"I wish he wouldn't call me that!" He mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're almost there," Cheetor said to Dinobot. Dinobot's beast mode was a Raptor. They couldn't quite keep up with Optimus.

A beam of light, from up ahead, made them stop. An energy wave quickly approached them.

"What is that?" Dinobot asked. "Dinobot Maximize!"

"Cheetor Maximize!" Both were in their robot mode now.

"What do you detect?" Dinobot asked.

"I can't scan it very well," Cheetor said.

"Dinobot to Rhinox ........ no response," Dinobot growled.

"We must be too far away or its Energon interference," Suggested Cheetor.

"Or that," Dinobot pointed to the wave getting closer. He turned and ran. Cheetor transformed into his beast mode and followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I lost the connection with boss-monkey," Rattrap reported.

"That's just slag! We can't reach Tigertron, Airazor, or Optimus," Rhinox said.

"Wait! we're getting a transmission!" Rattrap yelled. He turned on the speaker.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Asked a voice.

"Who is that?" Rattrap asked.

"I don't know," Rhinox responded.

"Who are you?" Rattrap asked.

"I am Datamon," the voice said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Optimus flew in to the alien device. It was like a capsule. It was almost like a Stasis Pod.

"Optimus Primal to Rhinox ...... Rhinox respond!" Optimus yelled. The pod suddenly started to move. The hatch opened letting out a beam of light. Optimus fell to the ground.

A creature stepped out. It had four legs and it's arms where long. It was smaller than Optimus. A wire sprouted out of it and connected to Optimus. It opened the communications and started talking.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" It asked.

"Who is that?" Rattrap asked on the other end. "Who are you?"

"I am Datamon," it said.

"Who?" Rattrap asked.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Datamon yelled.

"What?!?" Rattrap yelled.

Datamon ended the transmission and it took control over Optimus completely. Optimus started his jets. He flew away with Datamon controlling his every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The beam of light and the energy wave quickly spread over the earth. Airazor flew higher to escape it. It passed and she flew down.

"Tigertron?" She asked. There was no sign of Tigertron anywhere.

"He was right here!" Airazor said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dinobot ....... Dinobot?" Cheetor asked thin air. The wave had passed the two over and disappeared.

"Cheetor Maximize!"

He walked around looking any remnants of Dinobot incase he was destroyed. He looked up to see Optimus fly away from the alien device.

"Optimus! Over here!" He yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cheetor?" Airazor asked herself. She flew towards the voice.

"Airazor? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes ..... was that Optimus?" She asked.

"Yes. He didn't respond," Cheetor said.

"That light .... I think it took Tigertron!" Airazor said.

"I think it took Dinobot too," Cheetor added.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is that light?" Waspinator asked Terrorsoar.

"It's coming from the alien thing!" Terrorsoar screeched.

"Waspinator Terrorize!" Waspinator yelled. This was the command code to transform the Predicons into their robot modes.

"Terrorsoar Terrorize!" Terrorsoar yelled as he transformed into his robot mode.

Waspinator and Terrorsoar took out their guns and waited for the light to arrive.

The light came and engulfed both of them and when it passed, they were both gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two spiders and Megatron had hidden in a rock crevice. The mysterious wave had passed and nothing had happened to them.

"What was that?" Black Arachnia asked.

"I don't know," Megatron said. A look of disgust on his face.

"Look! It's Optimus!" Taruantalus said in his sneaky voice. Megatron didn't trust him at all. Only if it helped his plans. Black Arachnia was the same. She was conniving and treacherous. Taruantalus was the one that had picked Black Arachnia's beast mode (after they had stolen a Maximal stasis pod and turned the maximal inside bad). Black Arachnia and Taruantalus couldn't even rust each other.

"There was something on his back," Black Arachnia said.

"It appears that what ever was in that device is out. We will follow Optimus," Megatron ordered.

"Black Arachnia Terrorize!"

"What are you doing?" Taruantalus asked. "The Energon will short out all of your pretty little circuits if you stay in Beast Mode the entire journey!"

"Yes. What are you doing?" Megatron asked.

"I'm going back to alien device," she said.

"Hmmmm. I don't like this. But go ahead," Megatron said reluctantly.

Black Arachnia ran off towards the device.

"Lets go," Megatron said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean Optimus is headed this why with some kinda alien thingy on him?" Rattrap yelled at Rhinox.

"He's here!" Rhinox corrected.

Shots blasted the Maximal ship.

"I'm putting the shields up," Rattrap said.

"I don't want to do this but auto guns online!" Rhinox said.

The ship returned fire on Optimus.

"Maybe we should target the alien thing," Rattrap suggested.

"On it," Rhinox said.

Another blast knocked Rattrap to the ground. He sat there for a while then finally said.

"I'm going out. You'll never get that thing and miss Optimus," he said as he transformed and got prepared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now for part two," Datamon said. He disconnected from Optimus and jumped off. He hid behind a boulder and waited. The one called Rattrap appeared and fired at Optimus.

"Wait .... where's the device?" He asked.

"Right here! Digital Bomb!" Attacked Datamon.

Rattrap was quickly wiped out of existence.

"Ha. You can't beat me," Datamon said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cheetor Maximize!" Cheetor yelled. He transformed out of his cheetah beast mode and into robot mode. Airazor did the same. Megatron and Taruantalus fired on the two.

Taruantalus hit Airazor and she fell. Cheetor fired a brigade of blasts at Taruantalus and hit him.

"You won't be so lucky fighting me, yes," Megatron said. He fired at Cheetor and knocked him down.

"No!" Cheetor yelled as Megatron came in to finish the job off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rattrap? Rattrap?!?" Rhinox yelled. He has seen Rattrap destroyed and couldn't believe it.

"You're next," Datamon yelled at the Maximal ship. "Digital Bomb!"

Rhinox stood in horror as the world went blank and he went offline.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is this?" Black Arachnia asked herself. She stood over the alien device. It was opened to reveal a ship of some kind. It was large.

"This must be the computer terminal," Black Arachnia said. She tapped the buttons with her claw hands. The inside started to light up.

"What?!?" Black Arachnia was baffled. She was sucked into a portal that formed.

She temporarily went offline, but soon awoke to hear voices.

"Who is that?"

"What is that?"

"It looks like a spider."

"It looks like a robot."

"What kind of Digimon is that?"

Black Arachnia jumped up and drew her gun.

"Who are you?" She asked the group of strange creatures.

"I am Gennia," one of them said.

"And I am Unimon," Another said.

"Who are you?" Gennia asked.

"I am Black Arachnia," she said. she didn't trust any of them. She still held her weapon.

"I didn't tell you to bring in another person from one of the universes," Gennia said to Unimon.

"I didn't do it," he said.

"I was brought here by an alien vessel that had held some kind of robotic thing," she replied.

"Robotic ...... Datamon!" Unimon yelled.

"So that's where he went to. I wondered what happened when this universe's balance was disrupted," Gennia said.

"How do I get back to my ...... universe?" Black Arachnia asked.

"I don't think we should allow any unnecessary universe-to-universe transport. We have to stop the evil Chimera Mon," Gennia said.

"Who?" Black Arachnia asked.

"He is the one that sent Datamon into your universe to destroy it," Unimon explained.

"We just found this out. You could go back ....... but only if you were to help us," Gennia planned.

"How?"

"It would be temporarily, but might save your universe. We will send you back to defeat Datamon. You will be attached to a device here that will bring you back after an allotted amount of time has passed," Gennia explained.

"I'll do it. But don't expect total corporation!" Black Arachnia sneered.

"I'll get Andromon," Unimon said as he flew off.

__

To be continued ....


	7. X-mon

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel comics or Digimon.

Issue 7

X-Mon

Cyclopes was in the training room. The computer was throwing everything it had at him. Suddenly he started to glow. His body changed. Something was happening to him.

* * *

_"There have been reports of these strange mutant creatures. What ever this disease is, it has the X-Men in it's grip,"_ said the reporter on the news. The scene went from the reporter to a group of creatures that resembled the X-Men. They were attacking innocent people.

Peter Parker got up. He threw on his costume and was out the window.

* * *

Gennia and Unimon passed through the portal. They now stood in a park. They quickly went to the area where Gennia's computer said there was a disturbance. A group of partial Digimon creatures were attacking people.

"That must be it," Gennia said.

"Now we must stop them," Unimon agreed.

One of the Digimon ran towards Gennia and Unimon. A person in a red costume swung in and kicked the Digimon.

"Spider-Girl?" Gennia asked.

"Who? No. I'm Spiderman. Who's Spider-Girl?" Spiderman asked.

"Never mind," Gennia told him.

"You've got to stop them," Unimon ordered to Spiderman.

"Hey. I don't know who you are, but-" Spiderman was saying.

"If you can stop them we can make them normal again," Unimon growled.

"Ok, ok. Better put a leash on your talking horse," Spiderman said to Gennia.

Spiderman was attacked by the Digimon that he had kicked away. He had one eye. He was blue all over except his eye. It was red. He had claws for hands and for feet. He had two arms and legs.

The Digimon fired a beam of red energy at Spiderman from it's eye. Spiderman jumped up into a tree. He fired his webbing and caught the creature.

"Gotcha now one eye."

"Foolish human," it said.

Spiderman jumped out of the tree. "What are you?"

"I am Cycloptimon!"

"That's a funny name," Spiderman laughed.

Another beam came out of his eye and destroyed the webbing. Spiderman picked up Cycloptimon and threw him towards Gennia and Unimon. Gennia pulled out a strange device and fired it on Cycloptimon.

"Hey! Watcha doing?" Spiderman yelled at him.

"I'm reverting him back to his normal state," Gennia explained.

Cycloptimon started to change. His claws turned into hands and feet. His blue body became a blue outfit. His eye turned into a visor with one red lens.

"Cyclops?" Spiderman yelled in surprise.

Cyclops slowly got into a sitting position. he held his head.

"What happened?"

"You where under the control of Chimera Mon," Gennia told him. He then went into an in-depth explanation and throwing in a joke every so often.

"That's sounds very unbelievable," Cyclops told Gennia.

"But it's true," Unimon said.

"Hey, sorry to break this up, but the rest of the X-Men are still monsters!" Spiderman said.

A fiery woman flew at Cyclops. Cyclops responded by firing optic blasts at her.

The other X-Men monsters attacked Spiderman. A blue one punched him, flinging him into a tree. A yellow creature slashed at Gennia and Unimon.

"Horn Blaster!" Unimon attacked. The yellow Digi creature was knocked onto the ground. It immediately got it.

"We've got to stop Chimera Mon," Gennia said.

"Use that device!" Spiderman yelled as he got up.

"Oh, yes." Gennia took out the device and fired at the yellow Digi-beast. He turned into Wolverine.

"That's one ....." the blue one knocked the device out of his hand and crashing to the ground, breaking it.

Suddenly everything seemed to twist and bend.

"Oh, I feel queasy," Spiderman moaned.

"The universe is collapsing in on it's self!" Unimon warned.

"What? Look bub, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I don't like this talk about the universe collapsing in on it's self!" said Wolverine.

"We must leave before we are destroyed with it," Gennia said to Unimon. At that Unimon's horn glowed and a beam shot out opening a portal. Unimon and Gennia stepped in as the universe slowly tore apart.

* * *

Wild Thing and Spider-girl were in the shadows of a building in the park. Suddenly a portal opened by the fountain in front of the building.

"Look!" Spider-girl yelled. She ran towards it.

"I think we should go in it," Wild Thing said.

Just as Spider-girl was about to say something the whole universe seemed to bend and twist and collapse. The two females looked at each other and jumped in.

* * *

"How did you two get here?" Unimon asked Spider-girl and Wild Thing.

"We entered this portal thing," Wild Thing said.

"The portal must have went though all of time as the universe collapsed," thought Gennia.

"But in the same place as they were?" Unimon questioned.

Gennia thought for a minute. "That does seem quite convenient."

"Maybe we were supposed to come here," Spider-girl interrupted.

"That must be it," Gennia said.

"Now what?" Asked Wild Thing.

"We have to stop Chimera Mon from destroying another universe," Unimon sneered as he said "Chimera Mon".

"You can count me in!" Spider-girl cheered.

"Same here," said Wild Thing as she leaned against the wall of Gennia's house.

"Good ......... Chimera Mon is about to destroy another universe!" Unimon yelled. He opened a portal and they jumped through it.

__

To be continued ...


End file.
